Cuento de navidad
by Helen Karlray
Summary: a Kyouya lo visitaran 3 fantasmas navideños, ese es el unico parecido a la historia de scrooge... aprendera una leccion hacerca de la vida


**Cuento de Navidad**

**Disclaimer:** Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori

Esta es una experimento que se me ocurrió en algún momento del día, dada las fechas y demás-

Kyouya X Tamaki

"lo que se dice"

'lo que se piensa'

-aclaraciones o mis interrupciones-

"_lo que se dice en el pasado"_

disfruten la historia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyouya dormía placidamente en su cama, era noche buena y a diferencia de sus amigos, él no pretendía celebrar nada, así que después de la clásica cena de negocios que ofrecía su familia se retiro a dormir, después de todo, al otro día, como siempre, tendría que trabajar.

A media noche un tremendo ruido lo despierta, su mirada de muerte es dirigida al lugar de donde proviene el sonido, descubriendo al causante

"¡¡¡¿TA-MA-KI?!!!" fácilmente podría haber asesinado al rubio sonaba una campanilla, mientras le sonreía tranquilamente

"Hola, que bueno que ya te despertaste, llevo mucho intentándolo" acercándose a la cama aun con su cálida sonrisa

"¿estas conciente de que te asesinare?" apretando sus cobijas, y lanzándole una almohada, sin embargo su amigo nunca recibió el golpe, la almohada lo atravesó como si de humo se tratase "¿Qué demo...?"

Tamaki sonreía complacido

"Vera joven Ootori...yo no soy su amigo Tamaki...en realidad soy un Doppelganger que tomó la forma de sus amigo para poder acercarse con facilidad, y advertirle que debe dejar de ser así...aunque debo admitir que esta imagen si que va conmigo" mirándose al espejo y posando

"aja un espíritu, y ahora me dirás que vendrán a visitarme tres espectros navideños...eso es un cuento de navidad bastante patético...debo admitir que el efecto de la almohada me sorprendió, pero la broma se acabó, sal inmediatamente de mi habitación, intento dormir, así que largo" señalando la salida

"pues eso haré, pero ya lo sabes, ten cuidado, ellos vendrán" desvaneciéndose en el aire

"mañana me encargare de ordenar mejores sistemas de seguridad, y de asesinar a Tamaki" tirandose de nuevo en la cama, envolviéndose en las cobijas, ignorando por completo la advertencia

nuevamente estaba a punto de dormir, cuando fue literalmente arrancado de la cama

"Auch" el golpe contra el suelo, no se lo esperaba, se desenvolvió y miro al responsable

"Mori-sempai, ¿tú también?"

"Ah" decía el otro mirándolo sin expresión alguna , mientras detrás de él, salía su pequeño acompañante, con una cara tan seria como la de su amigo

"Honey-sempai, ni siquiera lo digas, los fantasmas del pasado...pues parece que será divertido" el pequeño sonríe tiernamente lo toma de la malo y sin avisar lanza a Kyouya, que sólo cierra los ojos esperando un golpe, que jamás llego...

"ya hemos llegado Kyouya-Kouhai"(1)

"¿kouhai?, Honey-sempai jamás me llama con tanto formalismo., y ¿dónde demonios estamos?" mirando a su alrededor

"¿no lo reconoces?" decía el más alto

"se parece a mi casa"

"ha" el pequeño lo arrastra hasta la ventana de la enorme mansión, donde se encontraba un pequeño niño de lentes, brincando y despertando a todos

"ese soy yo"decía incrédulo, mientras el pequeño abría ilusionado sus presentes, mientras sus padres y hermanos se limitaban a mirarlo

"vez que feliz eras cuando niño" decía el pequeño rubio, subiendo a los hombros de su amigo

Kyouya se limito a acomodarse los anteojos y sonreír con amargura "¿eso crees?, es verdad que era feliz, pero...también recuerdo que...después de que mi madre murió ya no fue tan divertido" nuevamente miran por la ventana, el niño un par de años mayor cena en silencio junto a sus hermanos, después de esto se retira a dormir sin mencionar ni una sola palabra "lo ven creo que han fallado en su trabajo, en lugar de recordarme lo bueno de mis navidades, me han hecho vivir nuevamente el porque de mi odio por ellas, han fallado" decía orgulloso

"aun no" la seca voz del moreno lo altera, el paisaje nuevamente cambia están en el salón de fiestas de una hotel hacia a penas tres años

"¿recuerdas esto?" decía el pequeño "fue cuando volviste a creer en la navidad, nee"

ahí estaban, sus hermanos y su padre haciendo negocios, mientras los invitados se limitaban a compadecerlo por ser el 3er hijo, él no decía nada, respiraba profundo en un balcón y ahí un rubio con una cálida sonrisa se le acerca lentamente, sorprendiendo al de lentes, su sonrisa era sincera, extendió sus manos entregándole una pequeña y alargada caja azul brillante, seguido de una gran y afectuoso abrazo de su mejor y querido amigo.

Kyouya estaba conmovido, un nudo en su garganta se formaba en el Ootori actual

"recuerdas bien eso ¿no es así?...y dime ¿cómo te sentiste?¿aún recuerdas qué te regalo?"

"mis lentes" apenas pudo articular esas palabras sin que se le quebrara la voz, trago saliva y cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando los abrió, todo estaba en silencio, nuevamente se encontraba en su oscura habitación

"fue un sueño, causado por alguno de los experimentos que comí en la cena de Tamaki, o quizás fue sólo por ver tantas veces esa tonta película de navidad" respirando de nuevo, se acomodo en su cama

"Kyouya sempai" se escuchaba a coro

"así que los Doppelganger del presente son ustedes"

"así es" decía uno de los pelirrojos "ya es hora" completaba el otro "veamos como se la están pasando todos decían a coro haciendo explotar un elefante con papeles de colores, llegaron a la casa de Haruhi la cual miraba Tv mientras bebía algo de Té

"su padre esta trabajando" "Así que esta sola" "pero aún así no esta triste, comprende que es de deber de su padre trabajar" explicaban los gemelos, mientras limpiaban sus lagrimas con una pañuelo

"si creen que eso me conmoverá están muy equivocados" cruzándose de brazos,

ahora estaban en el Dojo de los Haninozuka, todos entrenaban sin descanso, pelea tras pelea, los retos tenían que cumplirse, el honor de la familia estaba en juego y por más que lo detestara, Honey debía responder a esos duelos

"Mori sempai" decían los pelirrojos adelantándose a la pregunta del chico de lentes "pues esta en su casa, y al igual que Honey-sempai, debe vencer los duelos, es tradición de las familias que no se ven hasta después del año nuevo" nuevamente llorando

"sigo sin conmoverme" girando los ojos fastidiado

la nueva imagen es de la mansión Hitachiin, la salsa estaba cubierta de obsequios, y todo estaba perfectamente adornado, la magnifica y abundante cena servida en el gran comedor, y sólo 2 lugares puestos, los gemelos comían en silencio, completamente solos

"su padre esta en África"

"y su madre en Italia" decían los doppelgangers

"jamás me dejaras sólo verdad Hikaru"

"jamás lo haré Kaoru, tú eres mi razón de vivir" fundiéndose en un abrazo Kyouya solo bostezaba

frente a él aparecía la segunda mansión de los Suou adentro Tamaki cantaba villancicos, mientras acomodaba el moño de una pequeña caja azul brillante

"lo sabes bien ¿no es así?" decía uno de ellos

"siempre te regala presentes envueltos en papel azul brillante"

"si" mirando con detenimiento que su amigo ya tenia sus manos lastimadas "¿qué le ocurrió?" acercándose más

"no lo sabe Hikaru"

"eso parece Kaoru" mirándose con complicidad

"¿qué es lo que no sé"

los gemelos reían sonoramente para después ensombrecer su rostro

"su abuela lo odia...no le permite estar en la reunión de la mansión principal"

"así que se la pasa toda la noche envolviendo personalmente los regalos dará al siguiente día"

"pero como veras es bastante torpe"

Kyouya se acerca un poco más y mira la montaña de regalos en la habitación, todos y cada uno de ellos perfectamente envueltos, ahora se acerca a su amigo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, a pesar de la alegría que demostraban sus cantos y su sonrisa, un liquido salado corría por sus mejillas, mojando algunas veces su suéter al evitar que estas gotas cayeran en los regalos

"esta llorando" los ojos del rey demonio de sangre fría se tornan cristalinos, rehuye la mirada del rubio, quedando frete a los gemelos que sonreían con malicia...después de eso nada

"es mi habitación y ahora como es de esperarse" comienza a notar algo en su libreta que tenia a un lado de su cama...el tercero llegaba, "te estaba esperando"

"sabia que deducirías mi apariencia" decía la chica al legar a su lado

"así que tú me mostraras los infortunios de mi futuro, si es que sigo viviendo como hasta ahora"

"esa es la idea" caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación "sígueme"

el chico se pone de pie, y conforme avanza, cada paso que daba la chica frete a el, iba creciendo, al llegar a la puerta la niña era ya una mujer "te mostrare lo que puede pasar...el que suceda o no, depende sólo de ti" extendiéndole la mano

"¿y lograste tu sueño'" la chica sonreía y cruzaban la puerta, estaban en una oficina , el ventanal daba a la torre de Tokio, en el escritorio había una placa que decía_ Fujioka H._

"¿Haruhi?"

"si, esta es mi oficina, coordino los asuntos legales de toda la firma Ootori"

"así que te contrate" decía seguro de sí el chico

"así es...tu oficina esta en Alemania, y ahí mismo vives. Nuevamente tira del chico atravesando de nuevo la puerta, ahora había frete a ellos una oficina un mas grande que la primera un sillón al fondo mostraba a un pelirrojo hablando por teléfono, golpeando el aparato al colgar, se gira para ver el ventanal

" ¿ese es Hikaru?"

"así es...estamos en África su padre le heredo hace ya algunos años el puesto"

"y Kaoru?" la chica gira para verlo con ternura

"pues él..." señalando hacia la puerta que acababan de atravesar, nuevamente los aguardaba una oficina idéntica a la adonde estaban pero con un paisaje distinto al fondo "¿Italia?"

"correcto...ellos no se han visto en años, Kaoru no puede separarse de aquí, el maneja el negocio de su madre..."

"mmm..."

"continuemos" lo toma nuevamente de la mano ahora están en la mansión Haninozuka

Honey es un hombre no muy alto, con su mirada triste y apagada, sentado al otro lado del dojo se encuentra Mori, con su tan conocido temple

"veo que ellos si terminaran juntos" decía el chico

"en cierto sentido..observa" Honey se pone de pie el mismo modo que Mori, caminan al centro, una reverencia y se colocan el posición de pelea

"¿qué paso?" casi grita desconcertado

"sus familias ahora son rivales, esta pelea ha durado años, ninguno se resigna al empate"

"¿peleas, enfrentamientos?" el chico gira pidiendo más explicaciones "oye Haruhi" pero la chica ya no esta.

Ahora se mira a si mismo, va manejando un auto hacia una colina "este paisaje es Francia...claro falta que me muestren a Tamaki...pero dijo que yo vivía en Alemania"

"y ahí es donde vives y trabajas" se escuchaba nuevamente la voz de al chica, apreciando nuevamente joven "pero las navidades las pasas en Francia"

"Tamaki, ese tonto, siempre convenciéndome, ¿no es así?"

"así fue" la imagen de él mismo conduciendo se cubre con neblina ahora se ve como va en la parte de atrás de una carro, tiene tan solo unos años más que en al actualidad

FLAS BACK –lo que ve Kyouya-

"_bien Tamaki, aquí estoy ¿qué quieres?" decía el de lentes al llegar hasta la cima de la colina desde donde se podía ver el mar_

"_Kyouya...mi abuela ha muerto, mi padre me ha permitido volver a ver a mi madre, Kyouya es navidad,¿ puedes imaginar mejor regalo que ese?" decía el rubio sin despegar la mirada del horizonte_

"_felicidades...¿ahora me puedes decir qué hago aquí?" mirando al rubio, este gira mostrando sus ojos llorosos, pero con esa sonrisa tan sincera, tan pura, esa alegría jamás corrompida por el odio, Kyouya se conmueve, sus ojos se cristalizan, así que se gira para evitar que le vieran llorar, pero al hacer esto una lagrima se escapo cayendo en la mano de su amigo_

"_Kyouya..." el otro limpio rápidamente su rostro recobrando la compostura, mira de nuevo a su amigo_

"_dime...¿qué hago aquí?"_

_el rubio sonrió "quisiera que... estés conmigo, sé que ahora que ambos tenemos el control de las compañías de nuestros padres será muy difícil, y que todos lo evitaran , pero Kyouya, yo... yo te quiero, y deseo que estés a mi lado, aunque sea sólo en navidad, por favor Kyouya, permanece a mi lado"_

_las palabras no eran comprendidas del todo, pero esos ojos soñadores, lo habían convencido desde el primer día en la escuela media_

"_bien"_

"_lo dices en serio?"_

"_si"_

"_BRAVO!!!, Kyouya, Mon ami, Mon ami...yahoo" abrazándole sin separarse hasta el atardecer, antes de soltarlo, el rubio murmura un par de palabras al oído el moreno, palabras que el Kyouya actual no pudo distinguir_

_FLASH BACK END_

"es por eso que vienes cada año desde ese día" decía la chica melancólica

"me alegra que ese baka, no hay cambiado a pesar de los años" sonreía complacido

"ahhh...eso...pues...este...mira" nuevamente aprece la imagen de su yo adulto manejando hacia la colina donde se había realizado la promesa, el chico baja del auto y camina hasta llegar a la cima

el Kyouya joven se acerca un tanto alegre

"en verdad quiero saber cómo luce Tamaki de adulto" pasaban unos minutos que parecían eternos y nada, nadie más aparecía, el atardecer se hacia presente, su yo adulto no se había movido ni un milímetro, hasta después del puesta del sol, se arrodillo, esto desconcertó al joven que se acerco para poder observar lo mejor

"_aquí estoy querido amigo, como todos los años, como lo prometí, aquí estoy, ¿me puedes ver?, yo no quería esto...fue mi culpa...lo siento tanto" _la vos del hombre se quebraba y las lagrimas corren sin control sobre su rostro, se cubre la cara con las manos, tratando de evitar que ese liquido cristalino continuase fluyendo, pero era inútil, se quita los lentes . esta completamente descompuesto _"Tamaki, fue mi culpa, perdóname, perdóname" _ este sentimiento de dolor llego al pecho del joven que con miedo da unos pasos más hacia el mayor, una mujer rubia, ya anciana llega y toma del hombro al gran empresario, éste sabe quien es, se levanta y la abraza

"_esta bien no llores, él se entristecería si te viera así"_

"_señora..."_ no pudo articular más, el llanto nuevamente se ha apoderado de él

"_ya es hora vamos"_ ambos se acercan hasta una placa en el suelo, de rodillas dejan unas rosa blanca y se retiran

Kyouya se ve a si mismo destrozado

"_él te amaba"_ decía la mujer cuando paso a su lado, el joven no lo puedo creer, con terror camina, cada paso es como una cuchillada, siente un terrible dolor en el pecho, le aterroriza el solo hecho de pensar en la probabilidad, llega hasta la placa

_Suou Tamaki_

_amado por todos_

_1989-20.._

no pudo ver el resto Haruhi le evito

"déjame ver" exigía "no pude ser TAMAKI!!!!!!!!!!" cae de rodillas "có-có-cómo pudo pasar?"

la chica comenzaba a explicar de la forma más fría posible

"fue un accidente, una noche de navidad, él esperaba a su único amor, pero este no llegaba, estaba cerrando un trato en Alemania, pero no tuvo la delicadeza de avisarle, y Tamaki tan desesperado como siempre, fue en su búsqueda, antes de llegar al aeropuerto, un chofer ebrio choco contra su auto, fue instantáneo, o eso dicen, también se nos informo que murió con una rosa violeta en la mano, que no soltó hasta que su pareja llego a su lado, claro que ya era muy tarde, ya había muerto..."

Kyouya no podía respirar, las lagrimas caían, se cubrió la boca, estaba a punto de desmayarse, sus piernas perdían fuerza

"fue mi culpa" trato de sostenerse pero no había nada en donde aferrarse, sólo se sumió en la oscuridad

Despertó respirando muy agitado, una lagrima corría por su mejilla, se limpio rápidamente, miro su reloj, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que se había acostado, trato de tranquilizarse, pensando en todo lo que acababa de 'vivir'

Se sentó en su cama sosteniéndose la cabeza tratando de reflexionar "Todo indicaría que en el futuro, yo debería haber muerto y nadie me recordaría por ser una amargado, en verdad no me espere esto"

respirando con más calma, se pone sus lentes, prende su lap y tomaba el teléfono, ya había perdido bastante tiempo

era la tarde del 25, el teléfono del king sonaba

"okasan ¿qué pasa estas bien?" levantándose del suelo, donde aun envolvía regalos

"otosan...espero que ya hayas envuelto mi regalo" abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación del rubio, dejando ver a todos los miembros del club a su espalda

"feliz navidad Otosan"

"okasan" corriendo a su encuentro mientras los demás buscaban su regalos

"gracias Kyouya"

"baka" abrazándolo con fuerza

"Kyouya, te quiero" decía tímidamente

"no permitiré que te aparten de mi lado"

"promete que estaremos así por siempre"

"si" el rubio lo abrazo aun con más fuerza y después corrió hacia sus demás amigos para darles sus regalos "siempre estaré a tu lado, no permitiré que el futuro sea así, aunque eso signifique aguantar a esos chiquillos" acomodándose los lentes, y viendo como los demás destrozaban todo a su paso "tú idiota, entre idiotas"

"Kyouya ven, porque sigues en la pureta" gritaba el rubio mientras le mostraba una cajita envuelta el papel azul brillante

--en verdad eres un idiota, no sé porque te amo---

**nota de la autora...**si ya se que lo subo tarde, pero se me ocurrió un día, mejor dicho una madrugada, eso de no dormir si que saca la inspiración, jeje... espero que les haya gustado, hay varios errores, espero los localicen, ahhhh...claro, espero se haya entendido, y que me dejen sus comentarios, que siempre son bien recibidos, gracias.


End file.
